massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Foxtrot12
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Welcome Hey, Foxtrot, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me. :D -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:question No problem, I'm here to answer any questions. :) The Behind the Scenes section is for any interesting facts to do with the article. Like your inspiration for the character or anything like that. You should also know that its not required, unless your nominating the article for Good or Spectre status, but that hasn't started yet. I hope that helps. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *No problem. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hey Foxtrot, first I want to make sure that you know that this wiki uses a quote template. How it works is by All the source is is what article or fan fiction it came from, and this only is needed when nominating a quote for quote of the week. That being said, I was wondering if you were interested in nominating any of you quotes for quote of the week. Though you need 10 more edits to be able to vote for any. You can easily achieve that goal by making edits to your preexisting articles. Hope you give it a thought. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC)